


The Family

by CauseofDeath



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is deaf, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, May is Dead, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter is hurt, Protective Avengers, Secret Relationship, Tony is good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseofDeath/pseuds/CauseofDeath
Summary: Michelle meets Tony for the first time Humor ensues.A/n in this one shot Peter was adopted by Tony and Pepper because as cliche as it is May died after homecoming (Sorry it was the only way I could make the fic work) so he calls them mum and dad but is still a Parker because he couldn't let go of the last name anyway enjoy the fic!!!





	1. The Father

Meeting the family is always hard but when that family consists of two former spy's, two Gods, a green monster, two metal tins, two enhanced soldiers, a robot, a scary witch and a CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world it can be a bit daunting.

This is sadly exactly what Michelle had to face. Don't get her wrong she loved Peter (for some strange reason she still can't figure out, she think it might be called emotions?? What ever that is) but she would rather turn to dust again than go through that, even though she knew it would make him really happy. So they decided to keep their relationship a secret, and for five months they did pretty well. (Which is surprising because the avengers duh) but then one Friday night it came completely crashing down.

"Loser what the hell." Michelle yelled as she stared at a bleeding Spider-Man on her carpet.

"Mj you know I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't serious."

"Well yeah Peter it looks fucking serious!" Michelle sighed as she emerged from her bathroom with her emergency first aid kit.

Apparently when you date a super hero you have to get used to saving his life once in a while, especially if you’re the only one that actually knows first aid. So finding her boyfriend bleeding on her carpet at two in the morning had become a normal thing as sad as it is.

They spent the rest of the next hour in a comfortable silence, with the occasional hiss from Peter as Michelle him patched up. When she was finished Michelle got up to clean up the mess but Peter had other ideas pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Em, just thank you for, you know being so supportive." Peter whispered as they broke apart from the kiss.

"What did you want me to do leave you to die?" Michelle joked as she placed a soft hand on his cheek.

Peter sighed. "You know what I mean you shouldn't have to go through that."

"Loser I'd go through anything for you." Michelle chuckled as she got up to put the first aid kit away.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too, now go lie on my bed you need to get some rest." Mj ordered.

"Will do doctor Michelle." Peter mocked.

"Haha very funny, now lie down."

Peter did as she told lying down and checking his phone to see seventeen missed calls from Ned, (the usual) two from Pepper and a text from..... OH SHIT

"Um Em we... uh kinda have a problem,"

"What is it now." Mj sighed as she walked back into the room to lie on the bed with Peter.

Peter went to respond but was cut off with a loud bang from the doorway revealing a very angry Iron Man.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"Dad, please."

"Oh don't you dad please me, I swear your gonna kill me one day, your mother and I were sacred shitless, we had to find out by Karen that you were okay and it didn't help when she told us you lost two gallons of blood, you have lost Spider-Man man privileges for a month and..." Tony stopped as he caught sight of Mj on the bed next to Peter, completely calm like it was a daily occurrence to have Iron Man break into her room.

"Who's that?” Tony questioned pointing to Mj. “And is she wearing your sweater you told me you lost two months ago? Peter you better explain this soon because last time I checked that’s not Ned!” Tony said as he tried to act dad like and calm when he was low key freaking out (he didn't show it though.)

Mj picked up her book from the bedside table and started reading.

"Power down sass robot, I'm Michelle, Peters girlfriend." Mj exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"His WHAT?"

" You know, his tonsil-hokey partner, his girl, his boo, the love of his life all that shit, I'm his girlfriend." she dragged out the last part in an almost mocking way. (that's a lie this is Michelle we're talking about it was definitely mocking.)

"How long has this been going on?" Tony asked Peter.

"Ummmmm,"

"Five months." Mj cut in flipping a page of her book.

" Five..., how did you keep this a secret for five months."

"It was surprisingly easy considering you guys are the Avengers, like didn't you think it was weird Peter always went out Friday night from seven to nine, a typical date night time, or how he always was the last to leave decathlon almost like he was leaving an hour later than everybody else just so he could flirt with the captain, like seriously I expected more from you." Mj exclaimed pausing for a second to look up from the book she was reading.

" Ah....., you know what Peter you look fine, I'm just going to leave, I need some time to soak all this in, I expect back by ten tomorrow." Tony left with a look of complete confusion on his face, still trying to process what just happened.

"Bye Mr Stark, nice to meet you." Mj grinned slightly amused.

When he left Peter stared at Mj a similar look on his face.

"What was that Mj, I thought you wanted to keep us a secret." Peter questioned still completely confused.

Mj put down her book.

"Loser when I told you I'd go through anything for you I meant it and if that means dealing with your crazy family so be it, your stuck with me Parker."

Peter's expression softened into a smile.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You do know you'll have to explain all that when you get home right?" Mj said smirking.

"Yeah thanks for that.” Peter grinned, pulling Mj into a soft kiss.

"But sass robot, seriously Mj." Peter and Michelle bursted into laughter.

Maybe meeting the family wouldn't be as horrible as she thought it would, if she had Peter she would be fine.


	2. Meeting The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally invites Michelle over for dinner to meet his Super Family. Because meeting the family wasn’t enough stress when their not super powered humans, so why don’t we just add that to the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted a new chapter yay! I did originally post this as a new series but due to annoying tech problems I had to repost it as a new chapter instead. So I’m really sorry if any of you thought it was a third chapter☹️. Anyway if you haven’t seen the new chapter enjoy!

“It looks a bit daunting from here doesn't it." Peter commented as they stared at the tall building towering over them, getting ready to decide their fate.

The day had finally arrived. Mj was about to meet Peter's crazy super family and she wasn't scared one bit, no not at all.

Mj and Peter had been standing in front of the Stark Tower hand in hand for what felt like hours (even though it had only been a few minutes) trying to get the guts to walk in.

"Come on Parker we got to go in, it's nearly 6:30 and you know I hate being late." Mj said but made no effort to move.

"Ok, lets go," Peter sighed as he started to walk forward. 

"Peter wait," Michelle ordered as she gripped his hand tighter bringing him to a holt.

Michelle's voice became suddenly quite.

" Do...do you think they'll like me, you know even though I'm a sarcastic, emotionless, activist. Like what if their expecting a perfect sweet camera ready girl that looks good on the news." 

"Mj are you kidding me!" Peter softly laughed.

"They will love you, and you need to be a bit tough skinned to deal with a family of Avengers, I promise you will be fine." 

Michelle smiled at her adorable boyfriend, and then in a blink of an eye returned to her usual confident self.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes Parker lets go, we don't want to keep the Avengers waiting, hurry up!" Mj yelled as she walked confidently into the tower.

"Looks like we're going in" Peter sighed to himself as he quickly followed behind his girlfriend.

-

The Tower was buzzing with excitement, in only a few minutes they were going to meet Peter's girlfriend and from what they've heard she was a keeper. For the last two weeks Michelle was all Peter could talk about. Apparently when you keep you girlfriend a secret for five months you have a lot to tell everybody, especially when your as loving as Peter is.

So when he finally invited her over for dinner, practically everyone invited them selves and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. They decided to hold the dinner in one of the common rooms in the Tower clearing all the couches, tvs and games so they could fit a giant table in the middle of the room.

Nearly everyone was already seated at the table. Nat, Clint, Steve, Sam and Bucky were all seated at the end of the table all ready engrossed in a conversation. Next to them was Wanda and Vision in a much quieter conversation with Bruce and at the head of the table was Pepper and Tony having a slightly confusing (Only for the adults though.) conversation about memes with T'Challa and Shuri.

All but four seats were occupied. These seats belonged to the two Gods (who always seemed to arrive late or not at all. Asgardian’s what I say.) and the couple in question. The sudden sound of the elevator quickly brought the noisy room to a quiet murmur as everyone turned to look at the two teenagers entering the room.

"Hi guys," Peter said cheerfully.

"This is Michelle my girlfriend, and Michelle, I think you know everyone's names, I really don’t think I have the energy to say all of them.”

A chorus of hi's and hellos were said around the table as Pepper got up to greet Michelle and Peter with warm hugs, (That Mj surprisingly accepted.) and Tony just nodded from his seat.

“Jones.” 

“Stark.” Mj said in a similar tone, before her and Peter sat down next to Shuri at the table. 

Let’s just say Tony wasn’t overly excited about meeting Michelle again, especially when he found out she was the owner of a particular blog that practically said he was a misogynistic asshole! Pepper said he was over reacting but he believes otherwise.

Mj and Shuri immediately got in a conversation about everything thing from thermodynamics to meme culture and gained a grumble from Peter when he found out Shuri got rights to her nickname in only 30mins of knowing each other when Peter had to wait 10 years! (yes he’s known her since kindergarten.)

As the night went on and the food came out, the table started a conversation on funny story's about everyone, which soon turned into everyone telling Mj embarrassing story's about Peter, this prompted Michelle to share a few herself. This included one especially embarrassing one when Spider-Man lost so much blood one night causing him to go into a full on loopy confession his feelings for Michelle. (This did however cause them to get together in the first place so he wasn't complaining.)

"So how did Peter tell you he was Spider-Man anyway?" Sam questioned as she finished her story.

"Oh, she figured that out herself." Peter answered in between mouthfuls.

"Really?" That brought a few of the Avengers back into the conversation.

"Yeah she figured it out in like three months, she's really observant. Practically knows everyone's secrets." Peter exclaimed proudly.

"It's not like you did a good job at hiding it Peter, I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know you secrets." Mj teased.

"Huh you know Michelle, you would make a good spy, ever thought of joining us?"

"Nah I'm good I prefer to be the sarcastic voice of reason for Parker, but you know I wouldn't mind getting some sort of high tech super power gadget. That would be fun!" 

"NOPE, nuh ah!" Peter interrupted.

"Your brain is enough power for all of you, thank you very much! If you got a super powers we would all be doomed!"

"Calm down Parker it was a joke." Mj said, but quickly winked at Shuri. (She had already started planning. A bracelet that could literally control people! Well the water in their body's. It was a little dark but went perfectly with Mj's personality.)

By the time desert came around everyone was in love with Mj, she managed to surprise them all multiple times that night with her immense knowledge and skills in practically everything. Peter's personal favourite was when Mj just started speaking fluent ASL with Clint in the middle of dinner like it was completely normal to be a 17 year old that was already fluent in 18 languages. 

She managed to find common ground with everyone talking about topics from equal rights to the financial problems in Equador. She had everyone wrapped around her finger and Peter was low key convinced Nat wanted to adopt her.

Sadly the night had to come to an end. With promises to have another dinner fairly soon, Peter got Michelle's coat and walked her to the elevator only to be stopped by Pepper.

"We're just going to have a quick chat with Peter sweetie, why don't you wait in the lobby." Pepper said kindly to Mj as she steered Peter back into the dining room. 

Peter was immediately meet with stern gazes of all the Avengers.

"Okay Peter we had a chat," Clint started as he broke the silence.

"And we really like Michelle, so much so that if you break her heart, we will definitely be on her side."

"Wow, that makes me feel really loved." Peter said sarcastically.

"What he means" Wanda cut in.

"Is that we want you to hang on to her, she is a keeper and perfect for you, which is quite hard to come by." 

"That means don't mess this up Peter." Nat added.

"Guys I assure you I'm definitely not letting her go anytime soon, with all the effort it took to actually get her to agree to date me, she's not going anywhere." 

"Okay good, now go down there and take her her home, don't keep her waiting!" Pepper ordered.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Peter sighed as he walked back to the elevator. 

Once Peter got to the lobby he immediately spotted Mj on one of the sofas reading her book. When he approached her she quickly looked up and smiled.

" You didn't take long, what did they want?" Michelle questioned as she packed up her book.

"Oh you know they just told me that if I ever hurt you they would rip me limb from limb and feed me to the Hulk.” Peter joked as he pulled her up from the couch and walked to the door.

"As they should, I'm AMAZING." Mj exclaimed as she flipped her hair.

"Yes, you definitely are."

And as he walked her home and Peter looked at Mj as she was in a full on rant about how THE Black Panther actually talked to her, but still managing to look uninterested Peter knew that there was no way in hell he would ever let her go because Michelle Jones was his everything and he was totally ok with that.


End file.
